Noví spojenci ve válce mezi světy
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Lyře a Willovi se po porážce v boji podaří utéct do jeho světa, dostanou se do New Yorku v USA a zjistí že město je zničené pandemií a že ovládají nepřátelské frakce. Pomoc najdou mezi agenty SHD kde začnou trénovat na kadety agentů Divize, bohužel nikdo netuší jaké zvěrstvo se mezi světy chystá. AU Jedinečného nože
1. Útěk

Lyra s Willem se dostali do pěkného maléru- všechna jejich snaha o záchranu světů teď byla ztracená.

Pantalaimon v podobě vlka běžel při Lyře, v lese byla mlha a padali kapky deště, za nimi byly slyšet letící kulky.

Kvůli mlze bylo zastíněné Slunce, nedalo se poznat že je den.

"Lovite rebenok!" Volal velitel čety, muži byli oblečení v modrých uniformách a v rukou měli pušky

"Dostanou nás! Dostanou nás!" Opakoval Pantalaimon a v podobě hranostaje skočil Lyře na rameno.

Will i přes svoji zraněnou ruku se snažil co nejrychleji běžet.

"Nedostanou nás Pantíku..." řekla Lyra a pak se zeptala "Wille jsi v pořádku, nevím jestli byl dobrý nápad aby si s tímhle zraněním utíkal?"

"Jsem v pořádku Lyro," řekl Will

"Jim je jedno že jsme ještě děcka, chtějí nás dostat," řekla Lyra

Rána se pomalu začínala celit přestože to vypadalo že bude zase krvácet.

"Tam do téhle jeskyně!" zavolal Pantalaimon

Všichni tři se schovali za balvan a hluboce oddychovali.

"Poishchite levuyu i pravuyu storony lesa!" Slyšeli ruský povel velitele čety. Velitelův dæmon, bílá vlčice prohlížela okolí.

Ozbrojení muži se rozprchly pročesat les. Jejich dæmoni- vlčice šly za nimi.

(dæmon, čti démon)

Lyra se rozhodla zkontrolovat jestli má alethiometr u sebe. Měla ho.

Will měl _Jedinečný nůž_ neboli Æsahæter ve své kapse, těžce oddychoval.

(Æsahæter, čti Ésahétr)

Na oplakávání ztrát vůbec neměli čas, Vrahouni vyhráli, teďka z nich jsou psanci, snažili se zachránit světy ale stali se obětí zrady, udělali z nich štvanou kořist .

"Musíme zmizet..." oddychoval Pantalaimon v podobě veverky na Lyřině rameni "Tady už pro nás není místo a když nás najdou..." zase oddechl "Tak nás zabijí nebo hůř!"

"Lee Scoresby je mrtvý, z divoženek jsou mučené zajatkyně a mého otce Lorda Asriela určitě čeká smrt..." říkala Lyra, slzy se jí přitom řinuli z očí "Paní Coulterová nás porazila,"

"Můj táta už je mrtvý..." řekl Will "Ale určitě by chtěl abysme je zastavili."

Vytáhl z kapsy _Jedinečný nůž_ a začal i přes svoje zranění otevírat průchod do dalšího světa.

Zarazilo je to, že na té ulici kde se jim to otevřelo nebylo vidět někoho živého.

Žluté newyorské taxíky zůstali stát na místě, padal sníh a byli vidět velkolepé mrakodrapy města.

"New York," řekl Will

"New co?" zeptala se Lyra

"New York, největší město Spojených států amerických, velmoci v mém světě," řekl Will a po chvíli mu došlo že to je jeho svět.

"Vypadá to tam jako Ci'gazze," řekla Lyra

"Mám pocit že se tam stalo něco strašného," řekl Pantalaimon a v podobě myšky zalezl Lyře do kapsy v kabátě.

"Je to můj svět ale v USA nevědí že jsem hledaný, schováme se tam." řekl Will

"Potom se poradím s alethiometrem co se tam stalo," řekla Lyra

"A to jsou Vánoce," řekl Will

Přešli do jiného světa, Will uzavřel průchod a nikdo nevěděl co je tam čeká.


	2. Zničené město

_New York 18.12.2017_ odpoledne

Aaron Keener se svým týmem agentů SHD patřících k Divizi pročesávali okolí.

Byl den a v uličkách se dalo dobře orientovat,

během průzkumu zaútočilo několik Výtržníků a mužů z Posledního mužského praporu.

Aaron se během přestřelky schoval za zátarasu, byl schovaný když stříleli.

Střílel ze samopalu když byli snadno zranitelní.

Po přestřelce, jiný agent SHD zavolal že kolem viděl proběhnout dvě děti.

Toto byla Temná Zóna, tady to bylo pro děti příliš nebezpečné, jak kvůli teroristům tak i kvůli kontaminovaným zónám.

 _Mezitím Lyra a Will_

"Viděla si ty muže s puškami?" zeptal se jí Will

Měli na sobě bílou čepici jako masku, byli těžce ozbrojení, v rukách těžká střelná zbraň a na rameni znak zvířecí lebky.

Pantalaimon se změnil do podoby rosomáka, tady v New Yorku to už nemělo ke Bolvangaru daleko.

Schovali se v opuštěném květinářství.

Lyra vytáhla z batohu malou černou sametovou taštičku, kde byl schovaný alethiometr.

Will dělal hlídku, byl napjatý.

Museli zjistit co se tady stalo.

Vytáhla ho, tři ručičky pozorně nastavila na tři znaky, čtvrtá kroužila sem a tam.

Pantalaimon jí sedl na rameno v podobě malé můry a sledoval co se děje.

 _"Stalo se tady něco?"_ zeptala se

 _"Ano"_ zněla odpověď

 _"Zemřeli_ _při tom lidé?"_ zněla další otázka

První ručička se zastavila na hodinách s lebkou, další na hadovi a poslední na soudním kladivu.

Odpověď byla _ano_ , ve městě se stala pandemie moru způsobená teroristou který je ze skumavky postupně pokapal bankovky, ty se dostali do světa a nic netušící lidé začali umírat na mor.

Pandemie zasáhla nejvíce město New York City v americkém státě New York.

Zničené město potom ovládli zločinci ze kterých se stali čtyři nepřátelské frakce.

Ten příběh co vyšel byl tak nelidský, že Lyra alethiometr zase dala do černé sametové taštičky a schovala do batohu.

"Kéž by tu byl Iorek Byrnison, ten by určitě pomohl zachránit toto nevinné město," řekla si

Šla za Willem aby mu pověděla co se tady stalo, Pantalaimon se změnil do podoby kocoura a aby Lyru uklidnil tak se jí začal otírat o nohy.

"Stala se tady hrozná věc Wille," řekla

"Jaká?" zeptal se Will

"Musíme se někde schovat, tady není bezpečno," řekla

Všichni tři vyrazili se schovat někam jinam, začalo sněžit. Pantalaimon se změnil do podoby ledního medvěda aby se dokázali bránit.


End file.
